Aquatic vessels of many types but especially small powerboats are frequently provided with a seat for the person navigating the boat. However, it is a well-known problem of such seats that they have limited use because the person driving the boat must often stared at the control wheel rather than sit in the seat. This is necessary because of the erratic motion of the boat especially when travelling at speed which requires the driver to adopt a more secure and responsive position than is usually provided by the seat. Other reasons why the driver must stand is that the foredeck is often of such a height relative to the seat that when seated, the driver has only limited visibility of the sea in front. While such seats may be used in the manner for which they were designed when the boat is travelling at slow speeds on calm water this may be opposite from the way the craft is usually manoeuvred.
It is also well known that, especially when the time spent standing is extensive, the driver will often find some support from the seat by leaning against it. While such support assists him, typical seats are not designed to provide any useful support in this way and are uncomfortable.
Within this specification, the term “cushion” in respect of a seat is used to denote the portion of the seat adapted to support the buttocks of a user of the seat. While commonly the cushion will incorporate some type of padding adapted to accommodate the buttocks comfortably, the term is intended to encompass supports for buttocks which are rigid such as the types often made from plastics material of metal.
The term “squab” is used to denote a portion of the seat adapted to support the back of the user and again may incorporate padding or may be of rigid construction.